


Awkward Reunions

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Parent Logan (X-Men), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: What you do when you take a kid and a water hose?
Kudos: 4





	Awkward Reunions

Steve remembered how he met Logan before he was frozen. That man is a brute of nature, the personification of berserker rage itself. He nearly broke a guy's arm right before Steve signed up for the super soldier experiment. He is pretty sure that Logan is upset that Steve is frozen in that iceberg.

That dude survived a bomb but right now, he didn't know that Logan had a kid who is outside his backyard.

The little girl who could been 4 or 5 years old was standing there, hair in a messy bob cut that make her look like a boy than a girl. She was dripping head to toe in water from a water hose she was holding and stepping on. Steve can't go outside because he knows very well if Logan is back, Steve will have a stab wound and a lot of stitches.

Then he heard a gruff voice, "Steve? Why is kid outside?"

"Daddy!!!!!" The child called out to her father who is looking at Steve Rogers who spoke, "What's her name?" and Logan answered with, "It's Beatrice, okay."

"DADDY!!!!" Beatrice called out again, Logan step outside to try to talk to his daughter.

Then she step off the hose, spraying her father with a powerful blast of water and Steve closed the door, knowing pretty well if Nick Fury is in the building and got sprayed, he won't be a happy man. Logan was trying his best not to slip so he can take the hose from his daughter's grasp.

The girl surprisingly didn't cry but look at Logan with a confused look, eyebrow arched. Logan sighed heavily, "Look kid. I think spraying your dad with water is a bad idea." 


End file.
